


The frat party

by piximera



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piximera/pseuds/piximera
Summary: A fraternity party, too much beer, and opening the wrong door was all he needed to have a memorable night.





	The frat party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment-fic @ livejournal, the prompt was "True blood, Eric northman /Jason Stackhouse, collage au"

Jason didn’t approve of Sookie’s boyfriend Bill, something he made sure his sister knew, not that his disapprovement made her end their relationship. Bill wasn’t really that bad, Jason’s problem was with the fraternity he was a part of.

He’d met a lot of creeps over the years, it was impossible not to do so growing up in Bon Temps, but every member of that fraternity, and the sibling sorority house, was filled with people who gave Jason the shivers.

“I’m so glad you decided to come,” Sookie almost sang in her cheerful voice as she noticed him standing by his car on the road. She had invited him to one of the parties, and while he would rather stay at home, or even go practice some football, he figured maybe the best place for him that night was where he could keep an eye on her.

“They better have beer.” The chance for there to be no beer was low at a college party, but then again, the fraternity that held the party was strange enough to do something like that.

“Come, I’ll introduce you to all of my friends.”

Jason barely got to groan before she pulled him towards the entrance of the house. Luckily for him his sister cared about him, which was why she handed him a beer as soon as they were inside before pulling him through the house to show him her friends. By the end of her tour the only names he could remember was Bill, because he’d met the man before, Pam, because she was quite hot even though she was one of them, and Eric, because even though Jason was straight he still thought the man was hot.

“So, what do you think?” Sookie asked later that evening. As soon as she had introduced him to her friends Jason found a spot on the couch and moved only when he’d finished his beer.

“This couch is pretty comfortable,” he joked. Sookie didn’t like his answer and let him know by slapping his upper arm. Jason pretended it hurt, not that she would fall for that. “Seriously, this is a comfortable couch, I’ve been sitting here all night, except for the times I went to get more beer, and I’ve never felt a more comfortable couch for my ass.” He could see she was disappointed, but if she thought one party was enough for him to like her friends then she didn’t really know him that well.

“You promised you would try.”

“I never said I would try to become friends with them. What I meant I would try to stay the whole night and not punch one of them in the nose.” She slapped him again, harder, but she wasn’t really angry.

Their discussion was cut short when Bill suddenly sat down next to Sookie. Even though he was a part of the creep house Jason accepted his presence. After he asked Sookie how she was he turned his attention to Jason and asked him the same question.

“I’ve been better.”

“Not your kind of party?” Jason almost hated how normal Bill was, it made it harder for Jason to dislike him.

“More like not my kind of people.”

“I don’t blame you, they can be quite difficult to be with.”

“Then why are you with them?” Jason never understood why someone didn’t like someone else but refused to part. Maybe they had some secret information they used to blackmail Bill into staying, he’d heard that some houses make you tell them everything, that way you would think twice before betraying them.

“I might not agree with everything they do, but I’ve managed to change things around here, they aren’t nearly as bad as they were when I first joined.”

They shared a moment right then, a moment Jason ruined by asking for the toilet. “I’ve been sitting here all night drinking beer.”

“Up, second door on the left.”

“Thanks.”

It was funny how he hadn’t felt just how drunk he was while he was sitting still, but once he stood up and started walking up the stairs he felt like the whole house was moving. “Shit,” he cursed as he somehow managed to walk up the stairs, glad there weren’t many obstacles in his way.

Once he’d finally made it on top of the stairs he looked down to the first floor, only regret it as soon as he felt nauseated by the height.

“Toilet,” he reminded himself, ignoring all the people who were occupied making out around him. “One, two,” he counted as he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

It was not the bathroom, and he wasn’t so drunk he could be fooled into thinking it was either. Even though he knew it was the wrong room he stared into the darkness, wondering if it was a sex room.

“Jason,” a slightly familiar voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts. Jason had to swallow as his mouth watered when he saw Eric again, who was wearing a small towel which barely covered his private parts. “Come to see me?” There was something in the tone he used that made Jason blush. He was certain he wasn’t attracted to men, but at the same time he couldn’t help wondering how it was to kiss Eric. Maybe he’d had such feelings before, but he’d been too afraid to even consider being attracted to anything but girls, and seeing as he had plenty of girls to pick from he never had to think about it.

“No, I was looking for the bathroom.”

“Across the hall,” Eric said and pointed at the correct door. That was when Jason realised that instead of the second door to the left he picked right.

Without saying anything else he backed out of the room, closed the door and quickly entered the bathroom, where he told a kissing couple that they could stay if they weren’t bothered by him using the toilet, they quickly left.

Once he was done he washed his hands and tried to think about things which would soften his cock. It was hard enough pissing with it being hard, but the thought of facing his sister or her boyfriend and them seeing he was turned on was worse. Sadly someone had knocked on the door, wanting to know if he was done. Deciding to be brave he left the bathroom, only to be slightly disappointed Eric wasn’t waiting for him. Knowing it was silly wanting to be stalked he decided to return to his sister, only to notice that the door to Eric’s room was slightly ajar. He was certain he’d closed the door, which was why he wondered if Eric had opened it. Maybe he had been in a hurry and therefore thought he’d closed it. Deciding to close it again he took two steps forward, standing close enough to grab the handle, but not too close to see anything in the dark room. As he prepared himself to close it his hand pushed the handle away instead.

_ It’s the alcohol controlling me, of course it’s the alcohol, I don’t know what I’m doing _ .

The room was dark, even darker than before it seemed like. Thinking Eric must have gotten dressed and left Jason was about to pull the door closed again.

“Did you find it?” Jason would be lying if he said he wasn’t startled. Instead of closing the door and running away Jason found himself taking a step into the room. If it wasn’t because Eric shifted in his chair at that moment Jason was certain he wouldn’t have seen the man.

“I found it.”

“So what are you doing back here?”

Jason wondered if he’d misunderstood, if the way Eric looked at him earlier hadn’t meant anything, if it was all in his mind. “I thought I’d closed the door earlier.” 

“You had.”

“So why was it open?”

“Because I wanted you to come back.”

Jason snorted at the thought of it all being a trap into making him return. “I doubt that.”

“Why? Don’t you think I would be interested in you?”

“Everybody are interested in me, they can’t help it.”

Jason expected Eric to say something rude towards him, to show him that he was no better than anyone else who suddenly found themselves crushing on someone sexy.

“I saw your video.”

“Who hasn’t,” Jason quickly answered, it was easier to pretend it didn’t bother him than trying to hide just how ashamed he was.

“I do wonder, do you enjoy being tied up yourself?” Jason’s cock twitched slightly as he imagined himself being tied up while Eric fucked him.

Jason then wondered if Eric offered to do the same towards him as Jason had done to that girl. Suddenly Eric stood up from his chair and walked towards Jason. He was moving slowly, but at the same time too fast for Jason’s comfort. He wanted to leave, but at the same time he wanted to move towards Eric, letting him have his way.

“Tell me, do you want me?” Eric asked. Jason didn’t know what to answer, he’d drank too much to think clearly. “Do you want this?”

Jason could feel a hand on his chest, which was slowly making its way up until it reached his jaw, caressing his lips a brief second before Eric grabbed Jason’s head and pulled him into a rough kiss.

At first all he could think of was how good it felt kissing Eric. It wasn’t until he could feel his belt being opened that he realised he wasn’t ready. Eric might be hot, and completely into him, but he was still one of the creeps who had brainwashed his sister.

“I can’t,” Jason whispered, almost feeling forced into it as Eric didn’t stop, but at the same time not wanting him to stop as he feared he would never dare letting another man fuck him if Eric did stop. “Ahhh, yes,” Jason heard himself moan as Eric grabbed his hard cock, teasing him until Jason felt his legs give in under him.

“Do you like this?” Eric whispered against his lips. The movements increasing in speed, until all Jason could do was hold onto Eric so he wouldn’t fall down.

Jason screamed slightly as he fell backwards, but it wasn’t because his legs had given up, it was because Eric had pushed him towards the bed. Jason didn’t have a chance to say anything else as Eric pushed his legs apart and knelt between them.

The only thing that passed through Jason’s mind as he watched Eric leaned closer to his cock was that he still had it. It didn’t bother him at all that the one sucking his cock didn’t have a vagina, or that it was the first time he’d ever done something like that, it was college after all, the time for experimentation. Jason closed his eyes and let himself enjoy his cock being skillfully sucked off by someone as hot as Eric.

It didn’t take long before an orgasm was near and Jason came, which was surprising because of how drunk he was. Eric didn’t pull away, not that Jason thought he was that kind of guy, instead he sucked every drop that shot out of Jason’s cock, and he continued until his cock started aching from too much stimulation.

While trying to gain some control over his exhausted body Jason couldn’t help noticing a wooden paddle on the wall. His body was too tired to move, but he was still able to read the words. “Sanguis vitam, what does that mean?”

“The blood of life,” Eric replied in a sexy voice.

Jason spent a moment thinking about that, remembering where he’d heard something similar. “Like vampires?”

Eric laughed, a slow and dark laughter which sent chills down Jason’s back. Even though his body was still weak Jason managed to push himself into a sitting position, which gave him the opportunity to watch Eric, not that it helped as he had moved back in the dark corner.

“Do you really think vampires exist?” Jason knew they didn’t exist, but that didn’t mean people weren’t interested in such things and would give a fraternity a stupid moto like that. “It basically means that the members of our house are the most important, we do not harm each other in any way.”

Jason found that hard to believe but chose not to argue with Eric, especially if he wanted to see him again.

“I think I better go and see how my sister is, thanks for the blowjob.” Feeling far more energized, even though he was still drunk, Jason left the room before Eric could stop him, even though he knew that if Eric really wanted to he could easily stop him.

It wasn’t easy acting as if nothing strange had happened upstairs, but Jason knew his sister could never know, especially if he didn’t want her to mock him for letting a frat boy suck his cock after all the shit he’d said about fraternities, especially that fraternity.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't know if the latin is 100% correct. Second, I don't know if there will be more to this story, which is why I'm marking it as complete. If I ever feel inspired to add more to the story later I will, if not then maybe I will be inspired to write another story for the pairing, because it was a fun pairing.


End file.
